A New Direction
by ohfather-pleasefather
Summary: High school is over and it's time that the trio took on a new place: New York City. Slightly AU. Rating can change.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A New Direction

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A New Direction**

**Prologue**

"Rachel Berry." Principal Figgins called Rachel's name. The brunette rose from her seat and walked over to the steps, careful not to trip in the heels she was wearing. Her cap was nearly falling off when she made it to the top, crossing the stage to Figgins. He handed Rachel her diploma and grasped her hand in his, shaking it firmly. "Congratulations, Miss Berry. Have a bright future."

Rachel beamed at the crowd full of parents and other relatives. Her fathers were standing, clapping proudly as their daughter took her seat on the other side of the stage.

Other names were called, but the one that caught Rachel's attention was Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel." She laughed as Kurt walked up the steps, waving towards the onlookers who were clapping (still). It wasn't the look on his face that made Rachel laugh. It was the fact that Kurt was wearing his prom queen crown. She wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. Mercedes, who was sitting behind her, laughed loudly.

"Go Kurt!" She shouted and continued her laughing. Kurt did a small curtsy before exiting the stage, taking his seat.

The ceremony ended quickly with tears and laughter. Rachel stayed behind, looking around the gymnasium. So many memories here that she wasn't ready to let go of. Well, besides the one time when Brittany puked on her. She walked around slowly, stepping over some fallen decorations. Rachel let out a heavy sigh.

A pair of hands startled Rachel, she jumped and turned quickly to find a familiar smile. "Kurt!" She shrieked and hugged him tightly. "You took your crown off!"

"Yeah, didn't want to risk it getting ruined. Out of my entire tiara collection, I think that one is my favourite." He laughed, pulling away from the tight death grip that Rachel had on him. "And I have a very special surprise for you, Miss Berry." Rachel's eyes gleamed with anticipation as she waited, her hands clasped together tightly.

Kurt handed her a long, slim box and Rachel took it. She looked at it happily. "Is it a diamond necklace? Is it from Finn? Does he still love me? Does he want me back?" She opened the box quickly, her face twisting from happy to confused. "Um.." Rachel pulled out a long piece of paper, which when she fanned out it turned into three. "Plane tickets?"

"Look where to, Rachel."

Her eyes scanned down to find the location in bold print.

**New York City, New York**.

She screamed in excitement and hugged Kurt. "Oh my gosh! Kurt! Wait, why is there three?"

"Well Blaine is coming with us too, duh." He smiled and hugged Rachel back.

It was settled, they were going to New York.


	2. I Love New York

_YEAH BOY! Hi. I'm back again and I plan on working on this. So I have these written. And if you feel like you've read this before, then it's because it was on my other account but I took it down yeah. _

* * *

><p><strong>A New Direction<strong>

**Chapter One – I Love New York**

* * *

><p>The wheels touched down against the hot pavement. Kurt's body jolted awake. His mind however, was still asleep. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes; Kurt's joints were stiff. But he was in New York, so it was all okay. They had finally landed. He looked at the body next to him, Blaine. Kurt covered his mouth to hide a laugh.<p>

Blaine had his eyes closed tightly with his iPod headphones in his ears, mouthing the words to the current song he was listening to. His body was rigid, Blaine's hands were wrapped tightly around the seat arm rests. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes peeked open slowly. Kurt loved how Blaine was scared of flying. He liked that when they took off, Blaine was practically crawling into his lap like that was what he needed to do to stay alive. He adored how Blaine didn't wake him up when they were landing because he knew that Kurt was tired.

"Blaine, honey, we've landed." Kurt whispered, shaking at Blaine's arm. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled sheepishly, removing his headphones and tucking his iPod away.

"Thank God, I thought we were going to die." Kurt laughed at his statement, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Guys, the man next to me just gave me the map of New York, and even drew a dotted line to the hotel where we're staying at." Rachel stood up from her seat, which was two seats behind them, and walked over, her luggage in her hand. Blaine was reaching for his and Kurt's suitcases as Rachel waved the map around in the air. Kurt took it, glancing at it and sighed.

"Rachel, the hotel is the opposite way." He pointed to the gold star that was planted in the middle of the map. Rachel looked at him confused. "Who ever gave this to you was obviously trying to mislead you."

"But George was such a nice man..." Blaine laughed, ushering Rachel off the plane, telling her that she needs to guard herself in New York. Kurt shook his head, following them off the plane.

"So guys, I was thinking that when we get to the hotel, we share the experience together of jumping on the beds and destroying everything that we can touch." Rachel grinned widely as she took the lead, charging forward and rolling her suitcase behind her. Kurt yawned behind her and rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, calm down. We've just got here, we can trash the hotel room later. And keep in mind, this is just temporary. We need to find an apartment together as soon as possible. So everyone better be on the look out in the New York Times or anywhere else." Kurt looked at Blaine, who was darting his eyes back and forth. Kurt slipped his hand into his boyfriends, squeezing it reassuringly.

The only reason why Kurt wasn't in the state Blaine was, was because he couldn't believe that he'd be finally starting his own career. He'd be able to kick off his singing career with no problem in New York. He was young, fresh out of high school, which meant he had an education, and he was on the good looking side on most days (some days he just hated himself, which were the days he caved and had a chocolate bar). Then he'd be able to get on television and hopefully Broadway. But he hoped for television more. Then he could travel the world, bring Blaine with him and who knows, maybe he'd go to Paris and be asked to design some clothes, or start his own clothing line.

"– And why were you so terrified? You're going to have to get used to it if you're going to be friends with the one and only Rachel Berry. What's so scary about planes, Blaine?" Rachel turned her questioning face towards him.

Blaine paled, gulping as he gripped the suitcase handle. They reached the outside of the building and Blaine began to talk. "Well, you know... the lift off part.." He gulped again. "And the landing..." Rachel raised her eyebrow and Kurt smiled at Blaine, squeezing his hand again. "...and everything in between basically."

Kurt laughed, leaning against him. "You're silly."

"It's okay, Blaine. When I'm famous, I'll get NASA to help you overcome your flight problem." Rachel smiled and walked to an empty taxi. The driver helped get her suitcase into the trunk. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Don't worry about Rachel. You're fine just like this." Blaine smiled at Kurt, placing a hand on his cheek softly.

"You're so kind to me." Blaine spoke softly, leaning down towards Kurt, his eyes set on Kurt's lips. Kurt felt a blush coming on to his cheeks and his eyes fluttered closed.

Just as their lips almost connected, Rachel put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Boys, I love that you're willing to show your pride out in the public of New York City, but please, can we leave now?"

Kurt turned his head and glared at Rachel. "Go away." It wasn't often that Kurt and Blaine got special moments like this. Rachel shook her head and proceeded to push them towards the taxi.

"Move it, move it. We've got some discussing to do."

Once they were all settled into the taxi, all three in the back, Rachel was the one who spoke first. "So I was thinking that first we'd go to this great food place my dad's told me they went to on their first date. I figured that we'd all relive the magic that happened in that sacred place." She folded her hands in her lap after neatly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking we'd go to the museum first. I want to at least learn a few things that way if we ever do end up going back to Ohio, we could impress everyone with how much we've learned. You now what I'm saying?" Blaine smiled as he spoke, his eyes shined. "This is a great opportunity for us all, and I just thought that we could all learn a lot."

"Blaine, you naïve boy." Rachel laughed. "We can't do that. We're going to see Broadway, take strolls in central park, eat breakfast at Tiffany's, even though Kurt and I already did that and it's kind of our ritual we can include you in on this–"

It was about there when Kurt tuned them both out. He stared out the window at the tall buildings that surrounded him. The city that never sleeps was his home now. He would find what he was meant to do here. People were busy on the streets, trying to get to where they needed to. The traffic jam in the next lane was something that Kurt would have to get used to. He would have to buy a car, renew his license, conceal his road rage because this was most definitely not Ohio. Not everyone knew each other, no one waved to people on the street in their usual friendly manner. Kurt let out a soft, quiet sigh. Change was coming. He could feel it in his bones.

He marveled at how blue the sky was today in New York. Kurt loved the sound of the busy streets. It made him comfortable. He knew this was home.

The taxi stopped. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel left the car, getting their bags. They all looked at the hotel they would be staying at.

"Uh, Blaine, did your parents make a mistake?" Kurt turned his head towards the boy next to him, who looked indifferent. The building was tall. It was made of beige stone, the doors were glass. It gave off the french aroma and Kurt had to force himself to pick his jaw up off the ground.

"Nope. This is it. We used to come here all the time when dad had business meetings." He nodded casually and dragged his suitcase inside. The doorman held the door open for him.

"Hello, Mister Anderson. You're grown up!" He smiled and the skin near his eyes crinkled. Blaine grinned and offered his hand to the doorman.

"Afternoon Norm. It's good to see you again." Norm took his hand, shaking it and tipped his hat to Kurt and Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel said and rushed behind Blaine to the desk. Blaine was already pulling out his wallet.

"Reservation under Anderson." He spoke, placing down a credit card. Kurt had his head back, looking at the ceiling. The angels carved into the stone at each of the corners of the roof amazed him that someone could actually do that. They looked old, antique-ish like. He some day wanted these in his house. A gold coloured frame spread out, lining the edge of the ceiling that connected to the wall. The ceiling was visibly the best feature of the lobby. Made entirely of stained glass, the sun above shone through, illuminating the angelic features to the lady in white; she casted her colours down on the floor beneath Kurt's feet.

"Here are your room keys, and have a nice stay." The man at the desk handed them their room keys. Blaine took them and smiled, walking to the elevator.

"Blaine, exactly how often did you guys visit again?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Depends, I mean, sometimes we'd come here once a month."

Kurt knew the Anderson's had money. He knew from when Blaine and him first met. But he didn't think that his family would actually let them have a whole villa to themselves. They must have been really trusting of Blaine. But then again, he was always so, what's the word... dapper and proper. That was one of the many things that Kurt liked about him. He was kind to everyone.

Kurt didn't realize he was smiling at Blaine until he cleared his throat, startling Kurt.

"Oh, uh, sorry.." Kurt shifted his gaze to the buttons, which were suddenly looking particularly interesting. Blaine pressed their floor number and stepped back. Kurt automatically leaned back against Blaine, in which Blaine reacted by touching Kurt's hip softly. A small smile spread across Kurt's face.

The door was just about to close when a hand stopped it, and a man entered. He was tall, and fairly attractive to say the least. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin. He looked like he walked out of a model catalog. And he probably did, since this was New York.

"Sorry, you guys don't mind if I catch a ride up with you, do you?" Not that it mattered, he was already standing in the elevator and the doors were closed.

"No, of course not!" Rachel smiled at him, holding her hand out. "I'm Rachel Berry, star in the making."

The man laughed, shaking her hand. "Star in the making? I guess I already know why you're here then, huh."

_His eyes sparkle. Sparkle for heavens sake!_ Kurt thought to himself and crossed his arms.

"We're all here to be stars." Blaine laughed, nudging at Kurt's side. Kurt nodded, giving his best smile to this stranger.

"More me, though. I've been practicing since I was two." Rachel touched over her heart, turning her attention to the man. "My two gay dads have had me in dancing lessons, vocal lessons and acting lessons for the longest time and I think that if I ever get a chance, I could be shining. I plan on tricking the people of Broadway into letting me in so I can get my chance. I can cry on demand and I have many different poses that make me look fabulous all the time." She paused for a breath. "My fathers have even built a dancing studio in my basement so then that way I can perform private shows and have feature songs from Barbara, my only hero."

The man laughed, running his fingers through his perfectly quaffed hair. "Is that so? Maybe the convincing wouldn't be so hard." He gave a shrug and the elevator dinged. "This is my stop."

"So funny! This is ours too!" Rachel smiled and they all got out. Kurt and Blaine walked off to find their room, stopping to grab Rachel's arm.

"Come on, Rach. You can talk to him later. It was nice to meet you!" Kurt called and Rachel waved. The man waved back, chuckling as he walked off.

"Well he was nice." Rachel smiled, tugging her suitcase behind her down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Your parents are the best!" She ran down the steps once they entered the room that were leading to the sitting area, jumping onto the white couch that was curved to fit the edge of the wall. She turned over so she was on her back. "This is the best. I wonder what my bed is like." Rachel sat up, running with her suitcase to the bedroom down the hall on the right.<p>

The place was nice. The walls were white and one wall was dedicated to windows. The kitchen area was straight across from the lounge area, there wasn't a wall to connect them together. The obvious theme was red and white, different shades. It was nicely put together. Kurt approved. He walked to the window wall, looking out at the skyline. Blaine's parents were more than generous. There was no way he would be able to thank them for this.

Kurt had his arms crossed in a pleased manner, smiling contently when he felt a pair of arms move around his waist. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? This was my favourite part about this room." Kurt smiled at the fact of little Blaine looking out this window.

"It really is. They outdid themselves."

"They always do."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his arms finding a comfortable place around his neck. They both smiled happily at each other. Kurt could get used to this. He could get used to waking up in the morning to this handsome face in front of him. He could get used to the God awful pet names that couples called each other. He could most definitely get used to the way that Blaine held him when they were sharing a special moment with each other, and this counted as one of those moments.

Kurt brought his mouth to Blaine's, letting the butterflies in his stomach flutter away when he felt Blaine kiss back. His lips were soft against his own. He could only think that Blaine started using a different chap stick, but all thoughts were cleared from his mind when Blaine swiped his tongue along Kurt's lower lip. And Kurt would of greeted Blaine's tongue warmly with his own if it hadn't been for Rachel's shriek of pure joy that made them pull apart quickly.

Kurt blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's unpack then maybe see if we can pick up where we left off." Blaine smiled wide like a kid on Christmas and nodded.

"Let's go."

"_I love New Yo-ork. New York! New York!"_


End file.
